1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for testing and/or repairing steam generator tubes which terminate in a tube plate and are accessible through a steam generating chamber, including a tubular column, means for positioning the column with respect to at least one tube of the tube plate, and means for carrying testing or repairing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a device, the positioning means may inhibit the motion of the carrying means and may become jammed against the tube or tube plate, making it difficult to free the device, requiring operating personnel to enter the chamber.